


No Place Like Home

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Leonard are home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



"It's good to be home." Jim looked around his quarters happily. The latest away mission had not been particularly dangerous, more tedious, and he'd been delighted to leave.

"I'm just glad not to have to patch you up for once," said Leonard, leaning back and sipping at his glass. "What is this stuff again?"

Jim shrugged. "The local liquor; I don't know what they brew it from. The head of the T'lart delegation insisted on giving me a bottle to 'seal the negotiations.' You had Chapel test it, you know it's safe. Not even anything that'll trigger one of my allergic reactions."

"Mm. It's good. Almost tastes like a mint julep." Leonard took a larger sip.

"Are you crazy, Bones? There's not a speck of mint in this." Jim took a drink himself. "Something spicy, though, reminds me of Christmas cookies when I was a kid."

Leonard picked up the uncorked bottle and sniffed at it. He tasted his own drink again, then reached for Jim's, saying, "May I?"

"Sure." Jim handed the glass over and watched his friend try the liquor.

"Mint," said Leonard with conviction. "Try mine."

"No, spice," Jim disagreed after sipping from Leonard's glass. "Maybe it tastes different to each drinker – whatever they like best, or something?"

"It reminds me of lazy warm evenings," Leonard said. "Sitting on the porch in soft air, swatting at mosquitoes, the sky purple overhead."

"Homesick? I know you don't love the travel, the adventure, the way I do."

"No." Leonard shook his head. "What's the old saying – 'wherever I lay my hat, that's my home'? The _Enterprise_ is home for me now."

Jim took Leonard's hand and squeezed. "The one I know is 'home is where the heart is.' Which means that for me, it's wherever you are. Not Iowa, not Starfleet, not even this ship unless you're on her too."

Leonard didn't reply in words, only kissed Jim with his heart in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> A giftlet for eeyore9990, from angela_snape, who suggested Kirk/McCoy, home.


End file.
